How Far Can Kindness Go?
by Breathe Forever
Summary: Marry gets lost and stumbles upon a guy that claims to want to help her. Meanwhile, Seto's out and about wondering where she is.


Seto regrets asking Marry for help.

It was already past 10 pm, the summer sky chilled with night's winter-like breezes and on top of that, it was pouring outside. The storm showed no sign of stopping, but did promise oncoming thunder and lightning. A bitter, horrid taste swelled within his mouth at that thought, knowing Marry was especially vulnerable at times like this. He can already picture her lofty white curls sticking to her face due to rain water, a frightened and lonely look in her vermillion eyes as they spilled over with suppressed tears…

She's ok, Seto, calm down.

Instead of taking his own advice, he bolted up from his spot on the couch, pacing away relentlessly to the point where his converse lost some of it's heel. This was unlike him, as he usually had the patience of a tired sloth and yet here he was, an expression almost akin to anger on his countenance. His amber eyes were downcast and their natural glow darker, a scowl pulling at his lips. His hair clip that messily kept half of his obsidian bangs out of his face was starting to get irritatingly itchy as he continued to worry and worry.

Soon enough he gave up and retreated to their kitchen, hoping to calm down some of his nerves. He thought of milk, from nature and calming in it's own unique way, nice to have with some chocolate or pastry. He thought of pastries, a sweet sugary taste like glazed donuts, donuts, which were made from delicious rolled bread, bread which was made from grains, wheat, kind of like feathery flowers of a dead bird-

Before he could even guess what happened, the milk he had taken out of the fridge had crashed to the floor, a tiny leak spilling from a small crack on the bottom. He was too shaken up over Marry however, and all the white river did was remind Seto of how easily she could break.  
Without a word or note, he slipped his emerald hood over a sullen and anxious face and bolted out the door.

Marry knew she was lost.

It was late, around maybe 11, judging by the black sky. She hadn't found the convenient store after Seto's clear and simple directions, each bump into a stranger making her worry she had knocked them down with her clumsy strength. She'd say sorry over three times, the stranger would eye her like she had horns on her head, then leave shaking their head. Marry's blush wouldn't subside for a few minutes until she dashed behind a tree, wallowing in her embarrassment and continuing on her journey. This had gone on for several hours until she finally admitted that yes, she was lost and yes, she supposed she would accept the phone Seto had worked for days to get her for her birthday. Oh, she wished she was home now, with the newly picked rosemary Seto had given her along with her new phone. They weren't very pretty to look at, mostly leaves and quaint pinpricks of violet flowers, but she had planned to grind the leaves into a nice potpourri for her room. She had the perfect spices and the petals of the flowers were going to be made into a nice little crown and freeze dried until Seto's own birthday in 8 months. He'll be so impressed with her weaving skills!  
Just picturing the bright smile upon his face made Marry think a little higher, breathe a little easier. Maybe she'll get this errand done, after all. Maybe he'll trust her with more and she'll be a help rather than a burden. Though the thoughts of Seto accompanying her on these errands were not bothersome at all, walking side by side, telling jokes and sharing short, but meaningful gestures of comfort.

She shivered in the cool summer air, the atmosphere damp with droplets of not-yet-fallen rain. Marry had foresaw bad weather, but had hoped she'd be back in Apartment 107 by now, with nice warm blankets and not to mention a kind, clement person caring for her well-being. She prided herself in bringing her favorite hoodie, the one Seto had given her, but was a bit ashamed she had forgotten an umbrella. There were some right by the door back at home!

Somewhat downcast all of a sudden, she drew up the ashen hood over her curls. Marry could see with her 20/20 eyesight that little drops, as small as strands of threaded string, were fogging her surroundings. It was pretty, she thought, and reminded her of the times she was alone in her home in the forest. She found the rain comforting in those times, sound in mute, lonely trees. The sun was bright and beautiful, but so was the dark, gloomy skies in a storm. Lightning was fearsome and amazing to watch, too, but thunder startled her, embarrassingly enough, from time to time. A thunderstorm would be nice, she supposed, but was yet again drawn back to a mental image of warmth and security; she'd much rather experience it inside than out.

Marry hadn't noticed that she stopped until she found her limbs still and unmoving. She frowned, trying to bring herself to move, but misty clouds chilled her bones and gave her goosebumps along her skin in a somewhat pleasant way. So instead of continuing to warm herself up, trailing along, she settled to finding a small, dry place to sit in a far, tucked away corner of the alley she walked along. It was the perfect place to relax and give in to her thoughts for a few minutes, the cement fresh and steadily warming beneath her seat.

Sometime during her distracted bout of thoughts, another person, of whom seemed kind and inviting, joined Marry.  
"Hello." He smiled, voice a deep, comforting baritone.

He was easy on the eyes, she supposed, but she couldn't help how she noticed that Seto's features had a more warm, kind undertone in his golden hues, his skin a nicer looking tan and his hair fluffier. It was kind of funny, in a way, how much of a girl Seto was sometimes, but that only enabled her to get closer to him and still feel comfortable.

"Oh hi!" Marry replied. Bright crimson twinkled, curious and inviting. She beamed him right back and looked up. "I love it when it rains. Don't you think it's beautiful, mister?"

She hoped he was as nice as he seemed; she would appreciate a friend to babble to right about now.

"It is. But so are you."

Marry blushed a bit, contrasting with her pale cheeks. It was a little cheesy, like something from a cheap sit-com or a pick up line from one of the dorky semes from her favorite yaoi doujins. And she supposes that this reason is why she says nothing more, accepting this person's compliment.

Seto was terrified. Where was she? Marry wasn't at the store, wasn't down the street, wasn't anywhere he looked! He wished she wouldn't have been so stubborn to believe she was a burden by not accepting the phone he got her or else he would've called and known where she was. Seto works hard for everyone in Mekakushidan (Kido, Kano and himself), but gets most of his motivation from thinking about Marry's gratuitous facial expressions and a kind "thank you". That's all he wants and all he ever (secretly) asks for. She doesn't need to work herself off to prove she's worthy, she already was and will remain to be. He was the one who offered her a new home, so she should relax and enjoy whatever he gives her. She lived more than he had been alive in decades of solitude, so she should finally rest for a little while and bask in the company. At least, until Seto's time on Earth ends.

"Where we're going… what's it called?" Marry asked, curiosity spiking her senses rather than apprehension. She remembered both Seto and her mother (long ago) reminding her that strangers were dangerous people because you never know who or what they will turn out to be. Yet, this person was definitely safe; no instincts blared in her ears to run away.

After a few minutes of talking, the man had suggested that he take her to the nearest train station to head back to her hometown.

"Where do you live?" He had asked.

Marry had no problems dealing out some of her own personal information. "Kashiwa. I was supposed to get groceries for someone but got lost." She laughed a bit awkwardly.

"That's not too far from here, but that's a long walk! You're in Abiko now, at least a half hour walking time away from entering your town. How about this: I'll show you to the nearest station and even buy you a treat on the way there. Don't worry about your groceries."

At this Marry gasped. "But sir! I have my own money! You don't need to waste it on me!"

The man laughed. "Like I said, don't worry. It's not at all going to waste."

And here they were, slowly headed to their goal.

"2-1-1 Honcho. Joban Line." He replied.

Marry had no clue what any of that meant (since she, despite living in society now, still remained a semi-hikkikomori). She made a mental note to spend more time outdoors, specifically bookstores, to learn the placement and meanings of all these places and things she never knew about while in her isolation years. She'll have Seto point out everything and explain to her what she didn't understand (and now that she thought about it, that seemed like a beautiful way to while away a week). Seto was a NEET and Marry was self-educated since the 1900's; she's sure both of them have more than enough time on their hands. Then again, Seto does work without stop from time to time, so she supposes that if they were to go outside, it'd have to be late at night. And that was fine, as long as it's okay with Seto.

"Ah-" Her stomach growled, a bright sign giving away how famished she was. She hadn't eaten since earlier that morning; she's surprised she could actually keep walking.

"Hungry?" Came the voice of the man ahead of her, eyes concerned.

Marry nodded, albeit reluctantly. She knew he was going to feed her, he had said so just a few moments ago back when they were watching the rain.

"That's fine. I was waiting for you to get hungry eventually."

"Huh?"

"It's just that you've been walking all day, haven't you?"

"Oh. Yeah."

She thinks that about now was when her intuition started to claw at her throat.

"I'll go get you something to drink. Anything else?"

She shook her head.

He came back with some milk, whole preferably, and purposely stopped about halfway to her. Marry was looking somewhere else, and the man noticed his chance, snaking a hand into his jeans pocket to pull out a dissolvable white pill. Milk had a somewhat strong flavor when compared to other drinks such as fruit punch or vitamin water and can knock out the spicy taste of hot sauce, so he hoped it would be the same in this case. The pill was disguised but was the scent? Was the aftertaste gone?  
He took a swig himself, just a tad so she wouldn't notice and there was absolutely nothing different besides the texture and a bland linger. He shook the bottle after enclosing it to try to rid it of any evidence.

Marry turned at the sound of approaching footsteps and saw him holding a white and red bottle. Milk, she thought, and it cheered her up considerably. Milk was something she loved to add in things people would rather her not, but Seto never minded that. He seemed to like milk as much as she did and they always had their own gallons to use back at their base. She wished she was home now, but at the same time didn't, since the night was so pretty today. Her hoodie was soaking wet and so were the socks inside her boots, but she found an enjoyment in it, like a mental release.

"Here," the man said, sitting beside her under the canopy of the convenient store he was in. He had suggested that they go into the alley next to it, since there was no canopy out front. It was covered in garbage and filthy, but she didn't mind that as much as she was supposed to. When a civilization grows, there has to be some type of downfall in it's midst.

"Thank you," Marry replied sincerely, taking the drink and cradling it in her hands for a few moments, enjoying the cold burn it left in the palms of her hands. She closed bloody eyes with snowy eyelashes, stretching her neck up into some unforeseen wind. This seemed to get the attention of the man next to her and made him grow slightly impatient, unknown to Marry herself.

"Why don't you… "

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Against her better judgement, she unscrewed the cap of her milk and took a deep breath in of it; she loved the smell of it, creamy and cool. Then she tilted it back and gulped most of it down, the taste coating her tongue in a pleasant way. But there was this extra bit of uninvited blandness that she suspected was from the store keeping it for a while. She wouldn't dream of saying it tasted off, not for someone who spent their money on her.

Her ashen eyebrows grew tense and she stopped drinking to check the date on the bottle: July 24th. That was tomorrow, like most small bottles of milk would have in a small market.

Suddenly, she felt impending doom.

"Oh… um… I think I can find my way to the station now. Thanks for all your help." She smiled apologetically, rising from her spot to head on her way.

But a hand grabbed hers. "Why don't you stay a little longer? I'm sure you're going to need my help, since you got lost before." His eyes narrowed a bit, but his voice didn't change, like he expected something to happen before she would go.

Marry's fear grew in intensity and she wanted nothing more than to leave, run away from whatever this man was trying to get at. "No, thank you."

She could feel a blush rising to her cheeks from something hot stirring within her and she knew. She knew that this man was danger, that he put something in her drink that made her feel weird. She knew that if she stayed any longer something bad will happen and it will change her, mentally and perhaps even physically. She bit her tongue when a sigh threatened to escape her lungs, she saw him smile and she knew he knew.; he wouldn't let her get away even if she tried her hardest.

He was viciously smug about his victory, she could almost hear him inwardly cheering over the half-pants she exhaled, trying to keep her knees from shaking. With a pull, he led her in and-

-a hand politely clamped down on the man's shoulder.

"Excuse me, mister," Seto interrupted, a calm stilling his face, but a war in his crimson hues. "It's not needed for you to cover her from the rain anymore."

The man looked confused. "Wh-"

But Marry wasn't. She'd know that voice even if were no longer attached to his body. "Seto!" She ripped away from the man in his surprise and latched onto Seto's chest, burying her face in his gaudy green jumpsuit that she (secretly) loved with a passion. She was relieved and so thankful for his presence in the universe that she started to cry, tears streaking her flushed face, burning hot when compared to the steadily increasing freezing rain that fell from the sky. Her breath come out harsher and her skin tingled where she touched him for some reason.

Cold hands, soft and caring, rested on the top of her head and the curve of her thin shoulder, pulling her closer to him, leaving her panting against his collarbone, trying to stifle the burn in her stomach.

"Thank you for taking care of her, sir," Seto smiled kindly, a drip in his voice that only those close to him would hear. "You're a really good person."

But of course, Seto knew what was really going on. He could hear the abundance of dirty thoughts as if they were spoken, the memories of his past the giveaway that he has done this all before and would've had no problem doing it again. Seto slackened his tightening jaw to prevent himself from looking too angry; he might scare Marry and that was the last thing in the world he wanted to do. Marry was innocent, not naive, yet he wanted to keep her protected from people like this for as long as he possibly could. She didn't deserve it, no one did.

The man looked like he wanted to protest, but thought better of it. He caught the meaning underneath the fifth layer of Seto's tranquil words: leave and I'll pretend this never happened. With a sigh, he gave up and looked at the quivering mess of white and blue in the younger boy's embrace.

"Fine," he said. "Have fun, kid."

With two quick glances back at Seto and Marry, he walked off to leave the duo to their own problems.

"Marry," Seto whispered as soon as the man left, kneeling on one knee to look up into her eyes. "Did he do anything to you?" A twin pair of hands held her cheekbones and she couldn't contain the silent moan that shaped her mouth enticingly as he peered at her closely. Seto was strangely attractive tonight, raven hair plastered to his countenance, amber glowing like sets of dark gold. And for some reason she had the intense need to do something that she couldn't place.

She felt Seto's hands flinch instinctively and mutter something.

"Did… you drink anything?"

Marry lifted the bottle of milk that was within her hand, keeping her head down. She felt like she'd be exposing something if she lifted it any higher, glad that Seto could barely see her over the thick curtain of bangs covering half of her face.

Fingers brushed hers as he took the drink, unsealing, sniffing and taking a sip.

He made a strangled kind of sound, spitting out a bit of liquid to wipe at his mouth. "Aphrodisiacs. Out of all the things… " It was like he expected it, what with the man from earlier invading Marry's space and her trying to get away, but without pushing. He bit his lip, trying to think of something to say. There wasn't anything he could do except bring her home. They wear off after a while, anyway.

Suddenly, the fact that he was still holding her close crossed his mind and he pulled away, nervousness making his heartbeat faster. What was he thinking?! She must be in such inner turmoil and here he was making it worse by each passing second!

His face flared up and he went to throw out the milk as an excuse to get away. He knew Marry, knew what she was, who she was inside and out, so he knew she would never think dirty things. But he was willing to bet that she was getting increasingly muddled and hot. He hoped she wouldn't do anything rash.

"Put your hood up, silly," Seto murmured, reaching behind Marry to pull up her hood. He did the same for himself.

"Mmmn, sorry," she muffled from behind the hand she had clasped over a moan. He heard her ragged breathing and felt a little out-of-place; he didn't know what to do with Marry when she was in such a state.

"Uh… don't worry about it." He replied quietly, motioning with his head and a dangle of the buckles that were fashioned on his suit. "We're going to take the train home. It's right down the street."

After a beat of hesitance, he swept his arm down to lace his fingers with Marry's.

"So you don't get lost."

Which was unneeded, since Marry was too busy questioning herself.

The wait on Platform 6 was surprisingly easy and peaceful. Though Marry's silence was unnerving, it was understandable, and he occasionally slipped to stroke her wet hair before remembering that she was drugged and could potentially slip herself.

When their train arrived around 12 am, they boarded with no problem and the people that surrounded them were at most twenty to thirty. They went to a part of the train where the only person was one sleeping away, settling for a corner where he let Marry lay on his lap and sleep if she wanted to, but she didn't, her pants continuing along with a few words of "I'm hot" and "I feel weird".

Seto would hush her, telling her that it was to be expected from the drug that person had given her.

"Drug?" She huffed.

"Yep." He replied patiently, answering any question she threw at him (except for what the drug made her want to do). And he thinks that he could play with her pretty white hair for a while after worrying so much over her, weaving together little strands to make intricate braids.

The ride took only ten minutes and once ushered off, the station was right in front of their apartment complex.

No one else was awake except for Marry and Seto, who had just walked in from the front door and shut it carefully behind them; they didn't want to disturb the others' sleep. The first thing Seto did was shake them both out of the jackets they wore, so that Marry remained in her periwinkle dress and blank apron, Seto in his white T-shirt and a tan pair of capris. He placed them on the little hangers they had that were conveniently above the umbrellas that they both forgot to take in their rush for the other. Seto laughed sheepishly as he pointed this out, but Marry was unmoving.

Seto sighed, trying to think of something he could do to help her. He knew she loved milk, so he'll go pour her a glass later, that is if she was up for it after the thing she almost experienced. He looked towards Marry.

He supposed a glance at her couldn't be too bad, she'd just be a bit flushed and to be honest, Seto had always found her blushes the most adorable thing and sometimes wished he could draw it out or take a picture of her perfection (though he knew Marry would vehemently deny any of this cuteness with puffed cheeks of which he found even cuter).

Taking a deep breath in, he got on his knees, both this time, and pulled her down along with him. Her skin felt hot underneath the pads of his thumbs, rising to cup the sides of her face upward, angled in a way that she could look either at him or above him. He hummed shortly, brushing alabaster curls away from her damp cheeks.

And he knew immediately that what he did was not a good thing. She was still panting and her face was completely red and Seto felt like he had invaded something deeply personal, a small moan eliciting from her in response to his touch. It was very exciting to look at, and he found himself staring dumbly at the little face in between his hands.

"Oh… " Seto commented rather awkwardly, but did not move. Instead, his world swayed harshly as all the blood in his body rushed to his face. "I'll… take off your shoes."  
He scooted himself to her side, trying to pull her boots off without disturbing her… thoughts? He didn't know exactly what to call it, but interrupting whatever she was in seemed like an alternate dimension type option. He didn't know why, either, but didn't question it.

He proceeded to rid himself of his converse, placing both pairs along the many other shoes lines up by the doorway. It was cute, Kano with his black buckled obsession, Marry with her baggy, simple, Kido with her converse just like Seto. He felt like saying so, but knew Marry wouldn't hear.

"I'll help you up onto the couch, okay?"

He leaned down to grasp her hands in his, a yank pulling her to her tiny feet. He saw her nod numbly, face downward, eyes traveling some far off expanse he couldn't see, a hand retracting from his to press gently upon her chest. With a smile, he lead her away and made a makeshift pillow out of the cushions adorning the couch. He told her to lie down, relax, he'll get her a blanket, she'll feel better in due time.

Once he left, he went to his bedroom to grab his favorite fluffy blanket that kind of felt like rabbit fur, to give to Marry so she'd be happy. He remembered a moment from long ago where she confessed to having enjoyed his scent (he didn't know what to say), so he figured she wouldn't mind some fluff with a bit of himself.  
He thought of her cuddling up in it and no matter what he did he couldn't suppress his joy at the thought, smiling away like he had been given a million "thank you"s by the girl in question.

"Here," he said softly. "It's my favorite." Seto draped it over her body with care, tucking in the edges that she liked for him to do every night. He saw her tuck her nose into the silver lining, curling up into the most adorable little ball he's ever seen. He wanted a picture. He wanted it for himself.

He slid his hand into the back pocket of his capris, unlocking his cell and going for the camera. He aimed it, blurriness fading away as he tapped the screen, a short quietness filling the air. The phone captured her face in the lights streaming in from the open curtains, messy hair, flushed face and adorable self completely and he could honestly say that this was one of the many things he loved about Marry.

Seto found himself rather restless for around midnight, so he reached for the remote to turn on the TV. What was on was rather boring and solemn, as most late-night shows are, but stopped at his favorite station for when he and Marry wanted to watch a movie together: On Demand.

"Ahn…Can you put on Cardcaptor Sakura?" Came the husked voice of Marry, her tilted face taking in the vast majority of movies listed, not landing on a single one. Seto stifled a laugh at that, knowing that out of all the anime she watched, this was her recent attachment.

"Sure."

After scanning through and pulling up what she requested, he stood up to clean up the mess in the kitchen he had forgotten about.

With Seto gone, Marry had an easier time thinking. She remembered reading in her yaoi doujins that what she was feeling was intense attraction, something she had always had towards Seto, but never this outright and obvious. It was weird, kinda nerve-racking, making her blush, hide, feel overtly self-concious. It made her notice the musk embedded in the blanket Seto had given her even more, like a garage and burnt wood. She liked the smell because it was so unusual and unique, but when she smelt it now it made her feet tingle, her thoughts swim, growing dizzy. She sucked in another breath, her face buried in the covers.

"Ah! Marry, do you want some milk?"

Marry jumped at the call, but calmed down when it was from the next room. She saw Seto's head peek in from the kitchen.

"No, thank you." She replied.

He frowned, seeing a spark of sadness. "What's the matter?" He flicked off the light in the kitchen and strode into the darkness of the living room, concerned amber eyes stopping as he squatted down in front of her. Marry shrinked inside her makeshift bed, her eyes gleaming with shame and regret. Seto wondered what she could possibly be mourning about.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed, not crying but her voice was strained, broken.

"What for?"

"I was no help to you today. We didn't even get groceries and you had to stop that guy from… from… "

Seto sighed, a gentleness radiating from him that made Marry think of the sweet, kind moments she had shared with him. "Marry, you aren't and never will be a burden." He said softly. "Everyone here invited you willingly, so you're a part of our gang now. We support each other. We'll never grow sick or tired of you, because Marry, you're a beautiful person who brightens up our days as much as we hope brighten up yours. We love you, no matter what." He smoothed back her bangs, smiling. "Okay?"

Marry was reminded of her gratitude for Seto ever being born, ever stumbling upon her home that one fateful day years ago. Sometimes she wondered if anybody in the Mekakushidan were ever actually real, since everyone supported her with such love and kindness that she felt like crying from how much she appreciated having such caring friends in her lifetime. She loved them all back, so very, very much.

"Yeah… " She hiccuped, trying to hold in the sudden rush of emotions. "Yeah… " She tugged her arms free from underneath their home and wrapped them around a surprised Seto's neck. Marry held on with all her might, tucking her nose into the side of his neck where his jawline was, her eyes starting to tear up and burn with the pressure of not letting them out.

Seto requited the embrace, holding Marry with tenderness, a compassion that he held from within. He pet her head, like she said she liked after many days of saying she didn't. She said it made he feel small, but protected and cherished.

"You're so loved Marry…," He breathed into her feathery hair. "Who couldn't love someone like you? So beautiful and sweet and adorable-"

"I'm not cute!" Marry objected.

"Then what do you call your puffed cheeks, your curly hair, your eyes?"

She paused. "I'm pretty."

"You are. And very endearing." He tightened their hug before he released her, helping her back up onto the couch so she wouldn't fall. "Make some room. I'll take tomorrow off from work just to show you around town and watch Cardcaptor Sakura, if that's okay with you?"

Marry nodded eagerly, scooting over as Seto crawled beside her.

"Put your feet in!" Marry chided playfully.

He complied, Marry spreading the blanket over them both.

There was silence for a while, nothing but the voices from the TV, steadily becoming white noise as Seto grew more and more tired. Yet there was a certain type of tension in the air that increased with each passing minute until…

"Hey, Seto?" Marry inquired, the soft sound registering an automatic response.

"Hmmm?"

"I think… I think I know what the drug does."

"… Tell me, then."

"It's kind of embarrassing… "

"I don't think so," Seto stated calmly. "Why?"

Marry lifted her gaze upwards to meet Seto's. "I… "

Find you pretty. Find you warm and kind and it satisfies something inside me. Your eyes are very beautiful, too, in a way that's different from what you said about mine. You, who saved me all those years ago, have grown up so perfectly, so kindly that I can't help but notice what you've become and what would I do once you're gone? When you're old and I'm still young, who will be there by your side? I'm not even human.

She ended up looking into his aureate for longer than a few innocent seconds, vermillion growing distant and fogged. She wanted to touch him. Know he was still here.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked, and it echoed somewhere in her blood clogged mind.

Marry tried to casually slide her hand from her side, to up his arm, but she saw his face slowly turn redder and brighter, crawling down to his collarbone and to the edges of his ears. It looked cute, she thought, reaching a hand up to feel his face. His skin burned with warmth and was soft beneath her fingertips, much like himself, much like herself at the moment. She rubbed his cheekbones with her thumb, watching as his hues widened.

"Um… Marry?" His voice had gone small.

She didn't say anything.

Instead, she brought her hand to the back of his skull to twine in the strands of raven at his nape, inching his head down to meet her forehead.

"It makes me want to… " Marry continued and Seto seemed a bit strangled.

"Want to kiss your forehead," she kissed it, brushing his bangs away.

"Your cheeks…" she sighed against them, pulling back.

"Your nose… " another kiss.

"Marry, I think-"

Seto halted when he felt one of her fingers trace his lips, and he could feel every lingering touch as if she engraved his skin with amorous words, making his flush darker. His heart was skipping like a hummingbird, and he could barely talk over the lump in his throat.

"Your lips…"

His world stopped. "M-Marry, you - mmf!"

And suddenly Marry was pressing herself hard into Seto, a closed mouth kiss, but still a kiss nonetheless, their noses touching awkwardly and Seto just stared wide-eyed at Marry's close face. Her face turned to get a better angle, and he nearly passed out when he felt her tongue go over his bottom lip, memorizing the texture in her mind. He tried to speak, but it ended but with her being able to mold herself even more against his shuddering frame, teeth clacking together briefly as she did so. Her tongue trailed the inside of his mouth and his eyes shut closed, giving into the pleasant feelings she gave him, butterflies and all.

Seto cupped her face and helped her get closer, parting his lips in a way that rose the already high temperature of her, keeping her close enough that they could feel the other's heartbeat through their own chest. A beautiful, indescribable bubble of excitement rose in their hearts as they parted, gasping for air, Seto leaving tiny kisses on her lips.

His blurry hues met hers and he pat his shoulder unhurriedly, offering her another pillow. She took it, hooking her arm into his and hugging it closely, so that she could fall asleep to the light sounds of Seto breathing (and his pleasant scent).

"You must be so tired. Kissing me out of nowhere and saying such embarrassing things… " He looked away.

"I told you it was embarrassing… " She reminded him, a shy little smile spreading.

"Yeah, you did. Goodnight, Marry. Sweet dreams." He hesitated, then kissed her temple, pulling up the covers for both of them.

"Goodnight, Seto."

The next day, Seto knocked on Kano's door.

"Oh? Seto needs something from me? I'm so honored!" Kano purred, as he usually did, golden cat eyes narrowing in question.

"I need you to…" Seto pulled out his cell phone, scrolling through the pictures he had taken yesterday. He stopped once he had found what he was looking for, a frown marring his kind expression.

He showed it to Kano.

"… Look for somebody."


End file.
